The Desire
by raysweetie
Summary: A young girl desires Murdock


The Desire 1/1   
  
by Susan Owens   
  
Rated: PG13 or R not sure   
  
Summary: The A-team helps a girl who likes Murdock   
  
Warning: Susan 's fantasy might be a little sexy   
  
Disclaimer : I do not own the A-Team but I do own Susan   
  
Copyright: 2000   
  
Author notes : I wasn't to sure about this story at first, because I used myself in it, in a off beat sort of way, but then I thought, what the hay, why not?   
  
(Stuff in these are what someone is thinkin!)   
  
Beta read and corrected by Murdock's Crazylady   
  
  
  
The Desire   
  
She stood across the street from the VA hospital, watching the man she longed to have. She watched every move he made, everything he did. She wanted him to make long and passionate love to her, to feel his body next to hers. His lips kissing every curve in her body, tasting her again and again. But she was too shy to even speak to him.   
  
"You don't know anything about him. What do you think he'd see in a girl like you? Besides, what kind of a chance do you have at getting him? You don't even know if he feels the same about you, or if he even knows you exist!"She told herself. What chance did she have with such a great looking guy? She sighed. maybe someday she would have the courage to speak to him. Until then she would pretend he was with her.   
  
Murdock saw the girl again staring at him. He had seen her watching him before, wondering what shewanted. She never approach him just stared at him. He decided to tell Hannibal about her ,just in case she was a Decker bug.   
  
She suddenly looked at her watch. It was time to meet Mr. Lee, the man who might be able to tell her where the A-Team was. She needed their help. a business man so he said, named Mr. Knight had bought up all the properties except for her's because she would not sell. Now he was making trouble for her, and if the A-Team didn't help her, she didn't want to think of what might happen. stealing one last glance towards the hunk she'd been staring at, She turned and left. She got into her car, and drove off, following the memorized directions Mr. Lee had given her. soon she arrived at the laundry mat. She got out of her car, reading the sign out front to be sure she was at the right place. With a deep breath, she walked in and was greeted by a Chinese man.   
  
"Hello mizz ,what can I do for you?"   
  
"Mr. Lee, my name is Susan Debaroh and I need to find the A-team."   
  
"Why come to me?"   
  
"I was told by a friend you know where the A-team can be found."   
  
"Sorry mizz you come to the wrong place . Bye now."   
  
"Wait please...." Susan said, But before she could finish, Mr. Lee push her out of the door. Susan felt hurt. "now what am I going to do? How am she going to find the A-team now?" Susan was about to yell at herself for talking to herself so much lately, when Suddenly, she felt something in her hand. Why she didn't feel it earlier she didn't know . She looked down at her hand. Opening her hand, she saw a note carefully folded into a tiny square. Carefully she opened it...It said: 'go to the pier at three am and wait.'   
  
Susan was at the pier a little before three. Three am came and went and still no one showed up. Susan had seen a beach comber on the beach but no one else. The beach comber saw her and gave a wave. then he started walking towards her. He was dressed in green rags and wearing a green straw hat . He had long shaggy black hair and a beard. Looking at how he looked, and being there on the pier all alone, in the dark, He made Susan nervous . He walk right over to her as if he knew her. She shivered a little.   
  
"Hi miss want to see my seashell collections?" he asked her with a smile.   
  
"Oh sure, I'd love to ,but I am meeting someone ." Susan replied wishing the beach comber would go away.   
  
The beach comber looked around . "I don't see anyone here but you and me .Please take a look , it took me all day to collect these." He begged, looking like a little kid who wants some attention. Susan sighed. "all right I'll look at your seashells."   
  
He smiled a big toothy grin. "good look at this one." Susan signed again and took the seashell. "It's very nice." Susan said, not really caring about a dumb seashell. It wasn't like her to be impolite, so she looked at it anyhow. "Look at it carefully it's one of my favorites." The combed said to her again showing his tooth ridden grin.   
  
(I'll do anything to get rid of you!) Susan thought as She looked at the seashell more carefully. Then she saw something written on it. It was written in black permenete marker. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes raced over the few words.. 'You have just found the A-team.' She looked up and there standing in front of her was a tall man with now silver hair that once had been the beachcomber.   
  
He held out his hand to her ."Miss Debraoh ,I'm Hannibal Smith."   
  
Susan smiled at Hannibal and looking into his clear blue eyes, she told him her story. After listening to her , Hannibal nodded his head. "I think we can help you, Miss Debraoh ." He said, putting the wig he had been wearing seconds ago under his arm. She smiled. "Please call me Susan."   
  
"All right, Susan, I'll take you to meet the rest of the team." Hannibal said taking her by the hand. She smiled and swallowed. She had found the A-Team! She followed him to a black and red van and watched him open the door. When the door opened, and she saw them, she smiled.   
  
She saw the big guy in the drivers seat and was frightened at first, but then his kind smile changed her mind and she smiled back. Her fear vanished just as fast as it appeared. Looking at the rest of the team, she noted that The blond hair man was nice looking, but what caught her eye was the man in the flight jacket .She couldn't believed her eyes. She gasped and almost backed up into Hannibal.   
  
"You're the man I saw at the VA." Susan said a little embarrssed but scared at the same time. She didn't want him to be angry at her for watching him like she always did. Murdock stared at her ."You mean the man you spy on. I saw you everyday across the street staring at me like some kinda tv screen. I don't like it lady. It makes me nervous." Murdock's voice sent tears to her eyes.   
  
Susan felt bad. She didn't mean to hurt him. Holding back her shaky voice, she put her hand away from her mouth and said, "I'm sorry I meant no harm .It's just that I think you are cute and want to get to know you." Susan's head was suddenly looking at the ground.   
  
Murdock smiled, realizing he'd probably scared her and hurt her feelings. "Even more cute then Face?" He asked and Susan looked back up at him. His smile lit her up and Susan smiled shyly back at him. "I think you are one hundred times more cuter then Face." Murdock laughed. "Well anyone who thinks I am more cute then Face can't be a spy." Murdock said holding out his hand. Susan smiled and took it, as he helped her into the van. He cleared a seat beside him and she thought, (This can't be real! I'm sitting right next to him! Thank you god!)   
  
Face gave both Susan and Murdock a look of huh-really? but held in anything smart that his clever mind told him to spit back with. "Now that we got that taken care of, Let's get down to business." Face said looking at Hannibal.Hannibal nodded and smiled as he climbed into the front passenger seat. "Okay B.A., let's get to Susan's house ." Hannibal turned to the big gold wearing guy and said. B.A. nodded and drove off, laying rubber.   
  
When they arrived at Susan's little house 20 minutes later, they were greeted by gun fire. "Take cover!" BA yelled. Murdock took Susan and pulled her down away from the firing. Seeing her scared look, He told her in a quiet voice. "Don't move we will take care of this."   
  
Susan was frightened. she nodded, and kept her head down and begged god not to let any of those men be killed.   
  
Knight's men not excepting the A-team, only the girl started shooting at them. soon bullets were flying every where. Hannibal hit a tank to one of cars and it when flying. Soon the A-team had Knight and his men, and Murdock had the pleasure of decking one of them. Susan was glad it was all over, and after all the shooting stopped and she heard each one of the voices of the team, she ran out of the van and over to Murdock and threw her arms around him. She hugged him as he stood there, astonished. "Is it really over ?" Murdock hugged her back anyway and felt her shaking. Her fear was getting the best of her.   
  
"Yes, Susan. It's really over. Here let me take you inside." Murdock replied, leading her towards the house. Susan was quiet and let him walk her inside. Face, Hannibal and B.A. followed. Face still couldn't believe she liked Murdock more than him. When they went inside, Susan, offered Murdock a cup of coffee. Once he took it, and smiled up at her in thanks, She sat down on the couch and stared at him as he drank the coffee. Murdock noticed seconds later, and almost burned his mouth on the heavily sugared coffee.   
  
"You know, if you don't stop staring at me ,you are going to stare a hole right though me." he laughed. Susan snapped out of it and blushed. "I'm sorry I just can't help it. I think you are the most fantastic man I have ever meant." Susan said feeling guilty again. "Well that's very nice of you to say, but you really shouldn't stare at a person. It gets on there nerves."   
  
Susan looked at Murdock, fighting those hurt tears again. she wanted to cry but instead she picked up his newly discarded cup. "I better clean up." She said, the shaking in her body was now in her voice. HM heard it and touched her hand as she reached for the glass cup. "Susan, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Murdock apologized. She smiled at him and said, "That's okay I'm too sensitive."   
  
He smiled at her again. Suddenly she looked up at him with a certain look in her eye. "Please take me to bed with you and make me feel like a woman." Murdock was taken by surprise. He held her and looked her in the eye. He was glad the others had already gone out to the van.   
  
"Do you really want to make love with me?" Susan's heart was racing. "Yes, I do." Murdock shook his head. "Susan think about this ,you are a nice girl and I don't think you really want to do this." Susan was angry. "I do too know what I want. You won't make love to me because I'm not some super model in some magazine, in nuthin but a bikini, right?" Murdock looked at her. "That's not true Susan, you are a very pretty girl, don't put yourself down. It's just that I feel you are not ready. I'm not the one for you. Please try to understand." Murdock said, and Susan just turned away from him. "Please go." she replied sadly. He didn't like it that he'd hurt her, but he had to. "Susan.." he started to say.   
  
"Please, just go." Susan interrupted him in mid sentence. Murdock didn't try to say it again. Murdock left the house, and as he left he could hear her crying. But he knew he had done the right thing. His friend Face came over to him. "You okay Murdock? What happened in there?" Face asked, hearing the crying as well. Murdock looked at Face in a way Face had never expected. His eyes were sad, and nearly tear filled.   
  
"Face, I just broke a young girl's heart. I hope someday she will forgive me." Murdock answered and Face put his arm around Murdock as they headed for the van.   
  
Susan watched them go from her window and She thought to herself. Part of her wanted to run after the van and beg Murdock not to go, but the rest of her told her not to. (Someday, Murdock ,you will want me as much as I want you.) She thought to herself as The van vanished leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke. Her dream man, leaving her not for good, just for now.   
  
The end 


End file.
